


Agent Who Disturbed Christmas, The

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-15
Updated: 2000-04-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Mulder tries to hide from Scully what he got for Christmas.





	Agent Who Disturbed Christmas, The

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

The Agent Who Disturbed Christmas by Ratwoman

3.4.2000  
The agent who disturbed Christmas  
by Ratwoman  
  
Disclaimer: Mulder, Krycek and Scully belong to Chris Carter. I swear, I did not harm them, at least not in this story.  
Ratings: R; If suggested m/m interaction bothers you, turn away now.  
Pairing: M/K  
Spoilers: The ghosts that stole Christmas.  
Summary: Mulder tries to hide from Scully what he got for Christmas.  
Authors note: I know, Christmas is awhile ago... Krycek has two arms in that story

* * *

The agent who disturbed Christmas  
by Ratwoman  


Scully knew, it was a good idea to surprise Mulder at home on Christmas Eve. Earlier that day, Mulder had lured her into that house with ghosts - or whatever they were, ghosts didn't exist, of course. 

Anyway, if she had learned something tonight, then that both she and Mulder were lonely. Even though their relationship was pure platonic, and would probably always be, he was the one and only person she could imagine spending the evening with.

When she had arrived, Mulder was sitting alone in front of the TV, surprised to see her. Now they were sitting on the couch, drinking glogg, talking about everything that came to their minds. After awhile, Scully felt the effects of the wine: she needed to go to the toilet.

Raising, she said: "I'll just go into the bathroom."

"NO!" Mulder shouted, jumping to his feet.

Irritated, Scully gazed up at him. Her partner was really freakish!

"I haven't cleaned up!" he exclaimed and rushed into the bathroom. Scully shook her head as she heard the key click in the lock. What the hell had gotten into Mulder?

*

Mulder locked the door behind him and turned around to face the naked man in his bathroom. 

"Can't you get rid of her?" Krycek spat out.

Coming home depressed and lonely, Mulder had caught Alex at his door just as he was about to pick the lock. They had been dating for a couple of months now, if you could call it dating. Alex just appeared out of nowhere from time to time, stayed for a few days, then left without a trace, because it would be too dangerous for both if anyone found out about them. Of course, Mulder missed Alex like hell whenever he was away. What made it even worse was that Mulder never knew whether Alex would come back or not.

Sure that he would have to spent that Christmas Eve on his own, Mulder had even persuaded Scully to go with him into the haunted house, just because he didn't want to be alone. The ghosts had shown him how lonely he really was, he had even been ready to shoot Scully and himself to end both their suffering.

Coming home, Alex was the best Christmas present he could imagine.

In his joy of seeing him again, Mulder had dragged Alex right into the bedroom and torn off his clothes, but Alex had insisted on taking a shower first - he hadn't had a chance for showering for days, and if Mulder had only come back half an hour later, he would already be clean and ying under the Christmas tree, as he had planned. Then he'd slipped into the bathroom, leaving his clothes sprawled on the bedroom floor.

Well now, Mulder had spent the time Krycek was showering with watching TV, when suddenly Scully stood in front of his door.

"She's my best friend, and she assumes that I'm lonely." Mulder said. "I can't possibly get rid of her." Krycek gazed at him scornfully. "And now? Shall I stay for the next couple of hours naked in your bathroom?"

Mulder smiled inwardly. Alex was so fucking gorgeous when he was angry. And he would be much angrier soon.

"No, I want you to wait in the bedroom." Mulder answered.

Krycek raised an eyebrow. "You would have to blindfold her to get me out of here without her noticing."

"Um, I have another idea." Mulder said, watching Alex warily. "Well, Scully wants to go into the bathroom, right now she thinks I'm cleaning up. As you see, it is very important to get you out at once. You will have to leave through the window."

"Are you nuts?" Krycek called out.

"Shh," Mulder made. "She could hear you."

Quieter, Krycek said: "You live on the 4th floor."

"Beneath my window there's a ledge." Mulder said. "So you can easily climb from bathroom window to bedroom window. It's only a few meters..."

"W...wait, it's december, it's snowing, I'm naked and you want me to climb from bath to bedroom on a small ledge in the middle of the night?" Alex protested. "Do you want me to catch my death?"

Mulder quickly passed the distance between them and shut up Alex's protests by a deep kiss. Roaming the smooth skin of his back, he whispered: "I would never want you to catch your death, but we really can't have Scully seeing you." Alex moaned softly as Mulder's hands cupped his ass, squeezing slightly. "Please Alex," he said, "I promise I'll make it up to you."

Mulder felt Alex surrender as he relaxed his muscles and layed his head on Mulder's shoulder. Mulder moved his lips and tongue along the taut skin of Alex's neck, while Alex murmured: "You're not nuts, I am."

His left hand still resting on Alex's wonderful firm butts, Mulder opened the window, then watched concernedly as Krycek climbed out and moved out of sight, before closing the window behind him.

As fast as he could, he opened the door to let Scully into the bathroom.

*

A cold wind blew, making Alex get goose-flesh, as he carefully walked on the narrow, snow-covered ledge, avoiding to look down. Shivering, Krycek wondered why he was doing such a crazy thing. But the answer was simple. For the same reason why he had been wearing that patent leather body stocking thing a few weeks ago. Or why he had covered himself in vanilla ice-cream and let Mulder lick him clean. Because Mulder had asked him to.

Krycek stood now right beside the bedroom window, freezing, teeth chattering, and wondered what the hell did take Mulder so long. Finally the window opened and Mulder helped him climb in. Shivering, Alex clung to Mulder's shoulders, who rubbed his back, murmuring: "My poor Alex, I'm so sorry."

With one hand he closed the window, then maneuvered Alex towards the bed. Alex moaned softly as Mulder's hands travelled down his sides, his tongue circling his ear. Krycek sank to the bed, attempting to pull Mulder down with him, but Mulder withdrew his grip and said: "Stay here, we'll have to wait 'till Scully's gone."

"But..." Krycek protested. Damn, they hadn't seen for five weeks and now that!

Mulder interrupted his protests by another kiss. "I'll be back as soon as possible." he promised and rushed out of the bedroom.

Alex lay back on the bed, groaning in frustration. Why the hell did Scully have to come that evening?

*

Mulder closed the bedroom door and leaned against it, taking a deep breath. He'd been short of just flipping Krycek around and fucking him into the mattress. Bad idea. Scully would have heard them, and then she would have come into the bedroom to see what was happening. And to get the shock of her life.

Mulder sat down onto the couch and waited for Scully to return from the bathroom, ignoring the aching in his groin. If he only knew how he could get her out of his apartment without being rude.

Mulder leaned back and sighed. Perhaps he should search her a boyfriend!

*

It was long past midnight when Scully decided to go home. As soon as the cab came, Mulder brought the agent who disturbed his Christmas Eve to the door. They said goodbye in a friendly way, and Mulder shut the door behind her. Yep, she was finally gone!

Mulder quietly opened the door to his bedroom. The moon bathed the room in a dim, silver light. Mulder smiled and sneaked towards the slender figure lying on his bed. Standing beside it, Mulder watched Krycek sleeping for awhile. He looked young and innocent in his sleep. And damn sexy. 

Mulder sank down on the bed and gently caressed Alex's cheek, then softly moved his fingers down his throat and his shoulders. Alex smiled and opened his eyes.

"Are we alone?" he asked.

Mulder nodded his head.

Krycek raised up his arms and pulled Mulder down for a deep kiss. This time, Mulder let himself be pulled into the embrace.

* End of story *

I'll live; only the good die young


End file.
